mythologie_nordiquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Brynhildr
Brynhildr est une guerrière et walkyrie dans la mythologie nordique, personnage central de la Völsunga saga et d'autres poèmes épiques. Signification Brynhildr ''signifie littéralement « Hildr-à-la-broigne ». En effet, ''Bryn se rapproche du vieux norrois brynja qui signifie « broigne » (une armure souple protégeant le torse), et Hildr est attesté comme un nom de Valkyrie1. L'Edda de Snorri précise que « son nom était Hild ; elle était également appelée Brynhild, et c'était une Valkyrie ».https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brunehilde_(mythologie)#.C3.89tymologie Représentations Etant une Walkyrie, elle est représentée sous forme d'une jeune vierge guerrière, armée de pied en cap, coiffée d'un casque ailé, vêtue d'une armure, d'une lance et d'un bouclier. Dans certaines sources, Brynhildr est chevauchée sur son coursier nommé Grani. Rôle Brynhildr a la responsabilité de choisir des guerriers morts au combat qui ont combattu vaillamment, et les conduise jusqu'à Walhalla comme les autres Walkyries. Histoire [[Edda de Snorri|'Edda de Snorri']] Dans l'Edda en Prose, apparaît pour la première attestation de la version scandinave de Brunhild, qui date d'environ 1220Millet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter. Berlin, New York: de Gruyter, p. 281. Snorri raconte l'histoire de Brunhild dans plusieurs chapitres de la section du poème appelée SkáldskaparsmálGentry, Francis G.; McConnell, Winder; Müller, Ulrich; Wunderlich, Werner, eds. (2011) . Sa présentation de l’histoire est très similaire à celle de la saga Völsunga , mais elle est plus courte. Haymes, Edward R.; Samples, Susan T. (1996). Heroic legends of the North: an introduction to the Nibelung and Dietrich cycles. New York: Garland, p.127 Après que Sigurd ait tué le dragon Fafnir, il se rend dans une maison située sur une montagne, à l'intérieur de laquelle il trouve une femme endormie portant une armure. Il lui coupe l'armure et elle se réveille et dit qu'elle était une valkyrie nommée Hild, mais nommée Brunhild. Sigurd s'éloigne ensuite.Sturluson, Snorri (2005). The Prose Edda: Norse Mythology Plus tard, Sigurd amène Gunnar chez le frère de Brunhild, Atli, pour demander la main de Brunhild en mariage. Brunhild vit sur une montagne appelée Hindarfjall, où elle est entourée d'un mur de flammes. Atli leur dit que Brunhild n'épousera qu'un homme qui traverse la flamme. Gunnar est incapable de le faire et Sigurd change de forme avec lui en traversant les flammes. Sigurd épouse alors Brunhild sous le nom de Gunnar, mais place une épée entre eux deux la nuit de leur mariage. Le lendemain matin, il donne une bague à Brunhild de la réserve des Nibelungen, et Brunhild lui offre une bague en retour. Gunnar et Sigurd reprennent ensuite leur forme et retrouvent la cour du père de Gunnar, Gjuki.Sturluson, Snorri (2005). The Prose Edda: Norse Mythology, p.99''Gentry, Francis G.; McConnell, Winder; Müller, Ulrich; Wunderlich, Werner, eds. (2011), p.168 thumb|150px|right|Brunhild et Gudrun se disputent à la rivière. Illustration de Anders Zorn (1893) Quelque temps après, Brunhild et Gudrun se disputent en se lavant les cheveux dans la rivière. Brunhild dit qu'elle ne veut pas que l'eau qui passe dans les cheveux de Gudrun se touche elle-même, car son mari, Gunnar, est plus courageux. Gudrun répond que Sigurd a tué le dragon, mais Brunhild dit que seul Gunnar avait osé franchir le mur de flammes. Ensuite, Gudrun révèle à Brunhild que c'est Sigurd qui a traversé le mur en produisant la bague de Brunhild comme preuve. Brunhild encourage ensuite Gunnar à tuer Sigurd, ce qu’il finit par faire. Une fois que Sigurd est mort, Brunhild se tue et est brûlée sur le même bûcher que Sigurd.Sturluson, Snorri (2005). ''The Prose Edda: Norse Mythology, p.99-100 [[Edda poétique|'Edda poétique']] Un grand nombre de poèmes traitent de la relation entre Sigurd et Brunhild, qui semble avoir particulièrement intéressé le compilateur.Haymes, Edward R.; Samples, Susan T. (1996). Heroic legends of the North: an introduction to the Nibelung and Dietrich cycles, p. 121 Il est également possible que des poèmes, probablement anciens, aient été écrits dans un style archaïque et que des poèmes apparemment récents soient des remaniements de documents plus anciens, de sorte qu'une datation fiable soit impossible. On considère qu'une grande partie du matériau, Brunhild a une origine relativement récente.Quinn, Judy (2015). "Scenes of vindication, p.81-82 Grípisspá À Grípisspá , Sigurd reçoit une prophétie de sa vie de la part de son oncle Grípir. Parmi les actions prophétisées, il va réveiller une valkyrie qui lui apprendra les runes. Plus tard, il se fiancera à Brunhild à la cour de Heimir. Il épousera Gudrun, mais aidera ensuite Gunnar à courtiser Brunhild, à se marier mais pas à dormir avec elle. Cependant, elle accusera plus tard Sigurd de prendre sa virginité et de le faire tuer.Millet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p.295-296 Fáfnismál Dans le Fáfnismál , une fois que Sigurd a goûté le sang du dragon Fafnir , Sigurd comprend les oiseaux qui lui disent d'aller dans un palais où la valkyrie Sigrdrífa dort entourée de flammes.Millet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p.296 Sigrdrífumál À Sigrdrífumál , Sigurd se rend à la montagne Hindarfjall, où il aperçoit un mur de boucliers qui entoure une femme endormie. La femme porte une armure qui semble s'être incrustée dans sa peau et Sigurd utilise son épée pour la rouvrir. Cela réveille la jeune fille, qui explique qu'elle est la valkyrie Sigrdrífa et, dans un interlude en prose, raconte comment elle a désobéi à Odin, qui a ensuite demandé à se marier. Elle refusa et dit qu'elle n'épouserait qu'un homme sans peur.The Poetic Edda: Revised Edition, p. 163. Elle procède à enseigner à Sigurd la sagesse et les runes.Millet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p.297 Brot af Sigurðarkviðu (Fragment du chant de Sigurd) Dans la partie restante du poème, Brot af Sigurðarkviðu, raconte l'histoire du meurtre de Sigurd. Brunhild a évidemment accusé Sigurd d'avoir couché avec elle, ce qui a amené Gunnar et Högni à faire tuer Sigurd par leur demi-frère, Guthorm . Une fois que Sigurd a été assassiné, Brunhild se réjouit avant d'admettre à Gunnar que Sigurd n'a jamais couché avec elle.Millet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p. 296-297 Guðrúnarkviða I Dans Guðrúnarkviða I , Brunhild apparaît brièvement pendant que Gudrun pleure la mort de Sigurd. Brunhild se défend contre l'accusation selon laquelle elle serait responsable de la mort de Sigurd et accusera son frère Atli de responsabilitéMillet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p.297. Dans une section de prose à la fin du poème, Brunhild se suicide avec plusieurs esclaves.The Poetic Edda: Revised Edition, p.176 Le dialogue entre Brunhild et Gudrun se caractérise par une immense hostilitéThe Poetic Edda: Revised Edition, p.305, et Brunhild est décrit comme étant diabolique.Sprenger, Ulrike (1999a). "Gudrunlieder", p.150 Sigurðarkviða hin skamma (Chant bref de Sigurd) Sigurðarkviða hin skamma répète encore une fois l'histoire de Sigurd. Sigurd gagne Brunhild pour Gunnar et l'épouse pour lui, mais les deux ne dorment pas ensemble. Brunhild désire cependant Sigurd et décide de le faire tuer car elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle menace de quitter Gunnar s'il ne tue pas Sigurd, et il accepte. Une fois que Sigurd est mort, Gudrun se plaint et Brunhild éclate de rire. Gunnar la réprimande pour cela, après quoi Brunhild explique qu'elle n'a jamais voulu épouser Gunnar et que son frère Atli l'avait forcée à le faire. Elle s'était ensuite secrètement fiancée à Sigurd. Brunhild donne alors tous ses biens et se tue, en dépit des tentatives de Gunnar pour la convaincre de ne pas le faire. À sa mort, elle prophétise les futurs malheurs de Gudrun et de Gunnar. Enfin, elle demande à être brûlée sur le même bûcher que Sigurd.Millet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p. 297-298 Helreið Brynhildar (Le Voyage de Brynhildr au Séjour de Hel) Au début de Helreið Brynhildar , le cadavre de Brunhild est incendié et elle entame son voyage vers le Helheim , la pègre scandinave. En chemin, elle rencontre un géant qui l'accuse d'avoir du sang sur ses mains. En réponse, Brunhild raconte l'histoire de sa vie, se défendant et justifiant ses actions. Elle accuse les Bourguignons de l'avoir trompée.Millet, Victor (2008). Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p. 298 Brunhild espère passer l’au-delà avec Sigurd.Sprenger, Ulrike (1999b). "Helreið Brynhildar", p. 342 Tandis que Brunhild raconte sa vie, elle est clairement identifiée à la valkyrie Sigrdrífa et combine l'histoire de l'éveil de Sigrdrífa avec la recherche de Sigurd pour Gunnar en tant qu'événement unique.Sprenger, Ulrike (1999b). "Helreið Brynhildar", p. 341''The Poetic Edda: Revised Edition, p. 307'' Odin lui-même est décrit comme exigeant que seul un homme qui ne connaisse pas la peur puisse la réveiller.Quinn, Judy (2015). "Scenes of vindication, p. 96 La chanson dépeint Brunhild comme une victime et elle réalise une sorte d’apothéose à la fin.Sprenger, Ulrike (1999b). "Helreið Brynhildar", p. 342 Völsunga saga La Völsunga saga raconte la version la plus complète de la vie de Brunhild dans la tradition scandinave. Selon la saga, Brunhild est la fille de Budli et la soeur de Atli. Elle est élevée à Hlymdalir par son roi Heimir, qui est marié à sa sœur Bekkhild. À Hlymdalir, elle est connue sous le nom de "Hild sous le casque" (Hildr und hjálmi) et est élevée comme une walkyrie. Quand elle a douze ans, le roi Agnar vole la chemise magique du cygne de Brunhild et est contrainte de lui prêter un serment de loyauté. Cela la pousse à intervenir en faveur de Angar lorsqu'il combat Hjálmgunnar, malgré le désir d'Odin d'obtenir la victoire de Hjálmgunnar. En guise de punition, Odin la prit avec une épine de sommeil et déclara qu'elle devait se marier. Elle a juré qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas pour se marier à moins qu'un homme ne vienne sans peur.Andersson, Theodore M. (1980). The Legend of Brynhild, p. 236''Gentry, Francis G.; McConnell, Winder; Müller, Ulrich; Wunderlich, Werner, eds. (2011) 2002. ''The Nibelungen Tradition. An Encyclopedia, p. 58 Finalement, Sigurd vient et réveille Brunhild. Elle fait des prophéties inquiétantes et lui transmet la sagesse. Les deux promettent de se marier. Après cela, Brunhild retourne à Heimir. Un jour, alors que Sigurd est en chasse, son faucon s'envole et atterrit à la fenêtre de la tour où habite Brunhild. Sigurd ressent de l'amour quand il la voit et, malgré son insistance, elle veut seulement se battre en tant que guerrière, la convainc de renouveler son vœu de l'épouser. Pendant ce temps, Gudrun a eu un rêve menaçant et se rend chez Brunhild pour la faire interpréter. Brunhild raconte à Gudrun tout le malheur qui va lui arriver.Andersson, Theodore M. (1980). The Legend of Brynhild, p. 237''Millet, Victor (2008). ''Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p. 316 Peu de temps après, Gunnar, le frère de Gudrun, décide de séduire Brunhild pour qu'il devienne sa femme. Sigurd, qui a épousé Gudrun après avoir reçu une potion pour oublier ses vœux antérieurs à Brunhild, l’aide. Brunhild ne peut être mariée que par un homme qui traversera les flammes autour de sa tour. Gunnar est incapable de le faire, alors Sigurd prend sa forme et effectue l'acte pour lui. Alors que Brunhild est réticente à épouser Gunnar, Sigurd dans son déguisement lui rappelle son vœu d'épouser l'homme qui peut traverser les flammes. Les deux se marient alors et Sigurd place son épée entre eux pendant trois nuits alors qu'ils partagent le lit du mariage. Sigurd et Gunnar reprennent leur forme normale et ramènent Brunhild dans le hall de Gunnar.Andersson, Theodore M. (1980). The Legend of Brynhild, p. 237''Millet, Victor (2008). ''Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p. 316 Un jour, Brunhild et Gudrun se baignent dans une rivière. Brunhild déclare qu'elle ne devrait pas utiliser la même eau que Gudrun, son mari étant l'homme le plus important. Gudrun révèle ensuite que Sigurd avait traversé les flammes et non Gunnar, et montre une bague que Sigurd avait prise à Brunhild et qui lui avait été donnée. Le lendemain, les reines continuent leur dispute dans la salle du roi. Brunhild est si douloureuse qu'elle se couche. Elle réclame vengeance contre Sigurd, malgré les tentatives de Gunnar pour la pacifier. Sigurd vient et avoue son amour pour elle, offrant de laisser Gudrun pour être avec elle, mais Brunhild refuse. Ensuite, elle demande à Gunnar de tuer Sigurd. Une fois que l'acte est terminé, Brunhild éclate de rire en entendant le cri de lamentation de Gudrun. Elle révèle qu'elle avait calomnié Sigurd en affirmant qu'il avait couché avec elle. Elle se poignarde ensuite et, tout en mourant, tient une longue conversation avec Gunnar dans laquelle elle prophétise l'avenir. Selon son souhait, elle est brûlée sur le même bûcher que Sigurd.Andersson, Theodore M. (1980). The Legend of Brynhild, P. 237-238''Millet, Victor (2008). ''Germanische Heldendichtung im Mittelalter, p. 316 Adaptations Beaucoup d’œuvres ont repris ce personnages sous de différentes formes. Der Ring des Nibelungen Brynhildr est le personnage central (sous le nom de Brünnhilde) de la tétralogie Der Ring des Nibelungen. Elle apparaît dans La Walkyrie, Siegfried et Le Crépuscule des dieux. Siegfried (2007-2011) et Le Crépuscule des dieux (2007-2010) Cette bande-dessinée s'inspire principalement de l'opéra de Richard Wagner. La Belle au bois dormant Charles Perrault s'est inspiré de l'histoire de Brynhildr et de Sigurd. Univers Marvel La Valkyrie est une guerrière Asgardienne. Dans le film d'animation, Thor : Légendes d'Asgard, Brunhilde est considérée comme la plus âgée des Walkyries et est la chef des Walkyries. Brynhildr in the Darkness Le titre du manga de Lynn Okamoto est inspiré de ce nom. Captain Albator Leiji Matsumoto, mangaka a mis en scène son héros dans une aventure en 8 tomes directement inspirée de cette légende, plus précisément à partir de l'opéra de Wagner, jouant ainsi sur le mot "Space opéra", sous genre de science fiction auquel appartient la série Capitaine Albator.https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brunehilde_(mythologie)#Dans_la_culture_moderne (à développer) Galerie Brünnhilde de Arthur Rackham.jpg|Brünnhilde de Arthur Rackham Brünhild beobachtet Gunther de Johann Heinrich Füssli.jpg|Brünhild beobachtet Gunther Brünnhild de Gaston Bussière.jpg|Brünhild (carte postale) Brynhildr de Robert Engels.jpg|Brynhildr de Robert Engels Amalie Materna, première Brünnhilde de Wagner.jpg|Amalie Materna interprétant Brünnhilde dans l'opéra de wagner Funérailles de Sigurd et Brynhildr.jpg|Funérailles de Sigurd et Brynhildr Brünnhilde - Starke scheite.jpg|Fanart by Aida10 Références Navigation en:Brynhildr de:Brunhild Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Walkyries